You Can Let Go
by Dana Katherine
Summary: A song-fic based on the song of the same name by Crystal Shawanda. A story of Margaret Houlihan and her father. Get the tissues ready


Title: You Can Let Go

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Don't own the song, or the characters. I'll put them back when I'm done playing.

Summary: A song-fic based on the song of the same name by Crystal Shawanda. A story of Margaret Houlihan and her father. (Get the tissues ready)

* * *

_Wind blowing on my face_

_Sidewalk flying beneath my bike_

_A five year old's first taste_

_Of what freedom's really like_

_He was running right beside me_

_His hand holding on the seat_

She can remember when she got her first bike for her fifth birthday. It was pink and sparkly, with the streamers that came out of the handlebars. She can also remember that it came with training wheels, but that she refused to use them. She wanted to ride it just like all the big kids. It had rained for days but finally a sunny day came and her dad promised to help her learn how to ride it. He ran right beside her up and down the sidewalk, holding on tightly to keep her from spilling off.

_I took a deep breath and hollered_

_As I headed for the street_

_"You can let go now daddy_

_You can let go_

_Oh I think I'm ready to do this on my own_

_It's still a little bit scary_

_But I want you to know_

_I'll be okay now daddy_

_You can let go"_

After about ten passes they were headed for the cul-de-sac on the end of the block. She gripped the handlebars tightly.

"Let go, daddy." He did, and she flew down the street all by herself. When she was running out of asphalt she stuck her feet down and used her heels to stop herself. When she succeeded she got off and looked back at her dad, beaming. "I did it!"

"That was great baby, now let's work on how to use the breaks."

_I was standing at the altar_

_Between the two loves of my life_

_To one I've been a daughter_

_To one I soon would be a wife_

The day that little girls look forward to their whole lives was upon her. She was marrying the man of her dreams, and her daddy was walking her down the aisle. When they reached the end she looked up into Hawkeye's eyes and smiled. She looked back at her father and could easily see the emotions churning in him.

_When the preacher asked_

_"Who gives this woman?"_

_Daddy's eyes filled up with tears_

_He kept holding tightly to my arm_

_'Til I whispered in his ear:_

_"You can let go now daddy_

_You can let go_

_Oh I think I'm ready to do this on my own_

_It still feels a little bit scary_

_But I want you to know_

_I'll be okay now daddy_

_You can let go"_

"Who gives this woman to this man in marriage?" the preacher asked. She felt her father's grip on her arm tighten. She looked up and saw a tear run down his cheek. She brushed it away with her free hand.

"It's alright, daddy. This is how it's supposed to happen, not in a mess tent in Korea. I'm ready for this." Her father kissed her on the forehead and gave her a hug.

"I do." He walked to Hawkeye's side. "Take care of her son, she's all I have."

"I will, sir." The men embraced in a hug, and the two who met in the middle of a police action were wed.

_It was killing me t__o see the strongest man I ever knew_

_Wasting away to nothing in that hospital room_

_"You know he's only hanging on for you"_

_That's what the night nurse said_

Her father had been sick for almost a year, terminal cancer invading his whole body. She had taken to sitting by his side all day, although his suffering tore her up inside. Last night the nurse had told her he wouldn't have stuck around this long if it wasn't for his daughter. At the time she had reacted angrily, as if the nurse was blaming her for his suffering. But she knew, deep down, that she was right.

_My voice and heart were breaking_

_As I crawled up in his bed and said _

_You can let go now daddy_

_You can let go_

_Your little girl is ready to do this on my own_

_It's gonna be a little bit scary_

_But I want you to know_

_I'll be okay now daddy_

_You can let go_

_You can let go_

He appeared to be sleeping, but she knew that he just didn't have the energy to be lucid. Feeling like a little girl again, crawling into her parents' bed after a nightmare, she settled in bed next to her father and took him in her arms.

"I love you so much, daddy. I don't want to see you suffer anymore." She paused to wipe her tears away and kiss the side of his head. "Don't stay for me. I have Hawkeye, and the kids to look out for me. Besides, I need you up there on my side." She completely broke down and sobbed, falling asleep beside her father. That night he slipped away peacefully in his sleep. When Hawkeye came in the morning to get her she simply said, "He let go."

* * *

A/N: I know, it's sad. But I LOVE this song, so I had to write about it. You know me, I had to throw HM in there, even though that's not the basis of the story. Let me know what you think, and don't worry, I haven't forgotten about my other story:D


End file.
